


i used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet again in Purgatory, and a new story is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/41799219180/drabbling-the-pain-away-more-they-never-ask). Inspired by an Anna/Ruby edit.

They never ask each other how it happened. It’s enough that they’re both here, two streaks of flame in this land of dead earth and darkened water. There are some things they know without asking: That they did what they thought was right. That it was worth it. That they have mourned. The details belong to another world, and they do not carry them here.

There is a new story in the air. It goes like this: in the haunted woods where monsters tear at each others’ throats, where Eve once trod lightly upon the leaves, new queens are rising; one as dark as the night’s scream, the other shining brightly as the moon’s tears, and both as scarlet as fresh blood. No-one knows where they came from, or why they cut their path through the trees like a silver blade, but the story ends thus: they are fierce, they are implacable, and they are on the move.

It is not the story they tell, but it is the truth of them, and that is enough.


End file.
